The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee
by Demons Are Scary
Summary: Mike Teavee is kidnapped, forcing his friends to investigate. Rated T for corporal punishment in the seventh chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

The day was unusually warm for late September. Mike Teavee never suspected that he would be captured. The child was walking home from school when a minivan drove up to him. The driver rolled the window down and forced the boy to enter at gunpoint. Mike hesitated, but a sharp jab from the pistol forced him to hurry. As he entered the minivan, Mike introduced himself to his captor, who said his name was Henry. The kidnapper said something else, which caused Mike to swear.

One hour later, Mike found himself in a small bedroom. He looked around. The single window was closed. The only furniture in the room were the chair in which Mike sat with his hands tied in front of him, a bed, and a dresser. The overhead light was turned off, and there was nothing with which Mike could cut the rope binding him. Mike sighed, knowing he was at the mercy of a stranger. Having nothing else to do, Mike fell asleep.

He heard the bedroom door open and his captor entered. Mike was nervous. His captor looked angry. Mike stared at the floor, shivering. He had no idea why Henry was angry. Finally, the kidnapper glared at Mike and grabbed him by the arm. The boy went from nervousness to fear in one second. He started to cry as he was marched over to the bed, to which he was handcuffed. The boy shivered as his captor sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Mike's free hand. The child was sad.

"Please let me go," Mike begged.

"I will not let you go, child," his captor said.

"Why are you angry, sir?" Mike asked.

"I am angry with you because you insulted me earlier," the kidnapper growled.

"I am sorry, sir," Mike said.

"I am going to kill you if you insult me again," Henry said.

"Please, I will do anything!" Mike said, and cried.

"I will not let you contact your friends, and stop your crying," his captor said.

"Please let me contact my friends," Mike begged.

Seeing the terrified look on the boy's face, the man smiled. He would do anything to prevent Mike from escaping or contacting his friends and family. The kidnapper untied Mike and ordered him to change into pajamas and get some sleep. The boy protested, saying he was not tired. He reluctantly obeyed when his captor once again threatened him. Mike got into the bed and pretended to fall asleep as his kidnapper quietly left the room.

When his captor left the room, Mike woke up, found a pen and a sheet of lined paper on a clipboard and wrote a letter to his friends. Mike signed the letter, folded it, put it into an envelope and went back to sleep. He did not remember his dream. The boy had disobeyed his captor. He hoped he would be forgiven for contacting his friends. On the other hand, he respected his captor and knew that escaping would get him into trouble, possibly even killed.

Mike realized that he would need to obey his captor if he wanted to survive. The man appeared to be kind to him, but Mike knew that appearances could be deceiving. As he lay thinking about his chances of survival, Mike fell asleep. He heard the door open and saw his captor enter. The man walked over to him and patted him on the head, left a muffin on the table, and left, closing the door. Mike woke up, saw the muffin and ate it before once more falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

After Mike Teavee was kidnapped, his friends and family wondered what had happened. They were worried that Mike would be hurt by his captor or captors. Charlie Bucket and Violet Beauregarde recalled seeing Mike walking to his house when he was forced to enter a silver minivan at gunpoint. The minivan was traveling east at seventy miles per hour. This information prompted Mrs. Teavee to call the police to report the kidnapping.

The police arrived one hour later. They had received an anonymous tip from a third witness who stated that the license plate on the back of the minivan read _My other car is a Mars rover_. The police officers exchanged glances and shrugged. They asked where the minivan was traveling and Mrs. Teavee said it has been traveling east at seventy miles per hour. The police officers jotted the information down and left. Charlie and Violet decided to return home, bidding Mrs. Teavee farewell before parting ways. They knew that they would eventually meet Mike again.

That night, Violet had a dream about Mike. It started off with a conversation about time travel, then morphed into a duel between them, with their friends watching. The dream ended and Violet checked her alarm clock. It read five-forty in the morning. Wondering what the dream meant, Violet woke up and got ready for school. As she walked out the door and walked to school, Violet decided she would ask Charlie about his dream.

Charlie said his dream was similar, except his dream did not involve a conversation about time travel. Instead, it was about shapeshifting. Violet listened patiently while her friend described how his dream counterpart had learned to shapeshift shortly before a duel with Mike that ended in a stalemate. Charlie's dream had abruptly ended before he could learn more about what it meant. Violet reassured him that they would figure it out.

"We should worry about your dream later, Charlie," Violet said.

"I agree with you, Violet," Charlie answered.

"Freeze!" another voice demanded.

"Now what are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"We could run or we could stand our ground and see if we can negotiate," Violet said.

The last word had barely left her lips when the stranger who accosted them appeared. He or she was wearing a mask and aiming a pistol at the children. They exchanged glances and looked straight ahead. After a few minutes, the stranger removed the mask and was revealed to be a woman. She was soon joined by a man who fit the description of Mike Teavee's captor. A faint wind blew and birds chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

The kidnapper and his accomplice questioned the children about their other friends. Violet put a hand over Charlie's mouth and explained everything. When she finished, Violet allowed Charlie to speak. The boy did not hesitate in naming any other friend he and Violet had, and felt relief that he and Violet were allowed to live to see another day. The strangers then left. The children looked at each other and shrugged.

"Violet, why did you put your hand over my mouth?" Charlie asked.

"I did not want you to say anything that would have jeopardized the negotiations," Violet replied.

"Oh, well, thank you," Charlie said, blushing.

"You are welcome," Violet replied.

"Hello, Violet and Charlie," a voice said.

"Hello, Veruca. Hello, Augustus," Violet said.

They continued on their way to school. Once they had reached their classroom, the other students started whispering. They knew that Mike Teavee had been kidnapped and that Charlie and Violet were two of his friends. Charlie guessed his classmates would be surprised to know that he and Violet had met the kidnapper and another person and he was correct. The whispering ended when their teacher entered the classroom. Just as he was about to start the first lesson, the telephone rang. The teacher picked it up and answered. He listened for a while before looking at Violet and Charlie. They wondered what was going to happen. Violet, Charlie, Veruca and Augustus nervously stared ahead and noticeably shivered.

The phone call ended and Violet and Charlie were asked to help the police with the investigation. They agreed to help. As they left class, Charlie asked Violet if she knew Mike's phone number. Violet said she did know the number. The children left the school and walked the three miles to the police station. When they arrived at the station, the police began interviewing them.

After the interview, Violet and Charlie decided to hitchhike back to school. They hailed a passing motorist and told her where they were going. The ride back to the school was silent. When the car stopped, the passengers thanked the driver and walked back to their classroom. They looked at a clock and noticed that two hours had passed. Their teacher just glanced at the clock as they entered and quietly took their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

The rest of the morning flew by without incident. At noon, Violet sat next to Charlie, Veruca and Augustus as they discussed their plan while eating their lunches. Veruca suggested they wait until the next day to continue searching for Mike. Her friends agreed. The conversation took random directions from there and the group agreed to meet at Violet's house the next day. They finished their lunches and went back to their class.

"Veruca, do you think the case will be solved?" Augustus asked.

"Yes, I do think it will be solved, and the earlier the better," Veruca replied.

"That is good news, Veruca," Augustus said.

"Violet, do you believe them," Charlie asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I do believe them, Charlie," Violet said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

The afternoon was eventful. Veruca was working on a chemistry project that backfired when she added two chemicals in the wrong proportions. The resulting explosion caught everyone off guard. One hour later, the fire alarm rang. Students quietly and quickly left the building until the fire alarm stopped ringing. The fire, which was fairly small, was revealed to have been caused by Veruca's chemistry project going horribly wrong.

The rest of the day was rather quiet. At the end of the day, Violet and her friends went over their plan one last time before parting ways. Their parents asked them about the events of the day and learned that it was eventful. Their parents asked them to explain and they were quick to oblige. That night, none of Violet's friends remembered their dreams, which was annoying because they kept dream journals. They decided they would eventually remember their dreams. Until then, the children were frustrated because their dreams seemed to be prophetic.

Meanwhile, Mike Teavee's parents were having a hard time sleeping. They kept having nightmares about their son. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Mike himself also had a nightmare. It was about his friends sailing on a lake in a rickety sloop. The nightmare worsened until Mike was moaning. He sat up, shivering, and looked around. His kidnapper was still sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

Meanwhile, Mike's captor had found the letter the boy had written and was angry. As soon as he had discovered the letter, the kidnapper shook Mike awake and demanded an explanation. Mike was frightened and kept stammering. He promised that he would not write another letter but was ignored. The kidnapper decided to scold the child. Mike tensed and stared ahead, with his hands in his lap and his face a mask. Time slowed and eventually stopped. The tension in the room was palpable.

"You should not have written the letter," the man said.

"I am sorry I wrote the letter, sir," Mike said.

"Why did you disobey me, Mike?" his captor demanded.

"I disobeyed you because I want to let my family know that I am safe," Mike said.

"That is not a good excuse, kid," his captor said.

"Are you going to punish me, sir?" Mike asked, trembling.

"Yes, I am going to punish you," the kidnapper replied, faintly smiling.

"I will do anything, sir," Mike murmured, sounding tired.

"Very well, you are grounded for the rest of the week," the kidnapper said.

"Thank you very much, sir," Mike said.

"You are welcome, Mike," his captor replied.

The kidnapper then left the room. Mike decided to go to sleep, wondering what his friends were doing. The alarm clock on the dresser announced that the time was two in the afternoon. Mike rolled over and closed his eyes. Like his friends, he did not remember his dream, but unlike them, he did not keep a dream journal. Sighing, he continued sleeping for the rest of the afternoon. His kidnapper reentered the bedroom to tell him that he would not be having supper.

One week passed. Mike wondered if his friends would ever attempt to contact him. They would need to do so without risking the letters being intercepted. Mike's friends were wondering the same thing. The police did not have any new leads until Augustus drew a map of the city and the surrounding countryside. He gave the map to the police one day after school. The police copied the map and gave the original one back to Augustus, who walked to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

Meanwhile, Mike's friends and family were wondering why he had not contacted them. One week and four days had passed since he had been kidnapped. The police were doing everything they could to investigate, but they did not have much information with which to work. Mike's friends did report having a brief encounter with the man they thought was the kidnapper. The man fled before the children could be sure of his identity. They noted, however, that he drove the same minivan they had seen on the day of their friend's kidnapping. Veruca immediately jotted down the description of the vehicle and gave it to a police officer. The other children worked on a map of the crime scene. They gave the map to the police and walked to school.

The next day, the police called. They had found Mike's captor, but they had not found Mike himself. The child had been left in his captor's house. The police wondered why Mike did not try to escape. Violet and the other children told the police that Mike had not contacted them. The police, in turn, informed Mike's parents. By the end of the day, the families of the children knew what was happening and they wanted to help with the investigation.

"The past twelve days have been wild," Charlie told Veruca.

"I agree with you, Charlie," Veruca said.

"I am worried about Mike because he is my best friend," Charlie confessed.

"Do not worry, Charlie; we will find him," Veruca replied.

"I hope so, Veruca," Charlie said, laying his head on her shoulder.

Charlie fell asleep and did not remember his dream. Veruca listened to her friend's even breathing. She wondered what he thought about her. If he liked her, she wondered how comfortable he would be with the idea of dating. Veruca's relationship with Charlie had evolved from animosity to a friendly rivalry due to the influence of Violet and Mike.

With those thoughts, Veruca also fell asleep. Like Charlie, Veruca did not remember her dream. She did not know how long she slept, so she asked Charlie when he awoke. He looked at his watch and said they had slept for an hour. The children got up and joined their friends. Together, they walked to the nearest bus stop and patiently waited. The bus arrived ten minutes later. The friends boarded it and chose seats on the left. The day would be better than the previous days, or so they hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

When the bus arrived at the school, the students disembarked. They were not expecting anything unusual to happen. That morning, an anonymous letter arrived at the school. It was addressed to Veruca and instructed her to give two thousand dollars to the owner of a certain silver minivan. Veruca stared at the letter before tearing it up.

The others immediately asked Veruca about the contents of the letter. She told them about it and left the group to ponder its meaning. When Veruca returned one hour later, the rest of the group demanded to know where she had been. Veruca said she had been doing research on the kidnapper and suspected that he was not completely human.

"Veruca, are you sure the kidnapper is only half human?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I am sure of that," Veruca said.

"Such a hybrid should be impossible," Augustus said.

"I agree with Augustus," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you might be kidnapped someday soon," Violet said.

Charlie was about to respond but Violet put a hand over his mouth. Charlie's eyes widened and Violet smiled. She knew that she was seeing the future. The other children stared at her as if they had a hard time believing her. Violet knew she was right. The other children needed to recognize that fact. If they did not, then there would be little point in rescuing their friend. Mike would never forgive them for leaving him in captivity.

Slowly, the other children realized that Violet was right. They wanted to free their friend. They would stop at nothing to free Mike, especially Charlie, who regarded Mike as his best friend. The boys had known one another since touring the factory five weeks earlier. Veruca and Augustus were thinking the same thing as Violet, and their expressions were neutral.

Violet suddenly took Charlie by the hand and led him to a forest. She tied him to a tree and asked him if he had seen the minivan's license plate. Charlie said he had not seen the license plate and asked Violet why she had tied him to the tree. Violet smiled and reassured the boy that she had tied him to the tree because she was afraid that he would be kidnapped. Charlie told Violet that he admired her and he would fight any potential kidnappers.

Twenty minutes later, Violet untied Charlie and the children joined their friends. Veruca asked Violet where she and Charlie had been and Violet explained everything. Charlie wandered off to join Augustus in his search for more clues to the kidnapper's identity. They did not find anything, so they decided to go home and resume their search in the morning. The other children followed suit shortly thereafter. They seemed excited about something.

Meanwhile, Mike was laying on his bed, crying. His captor entered the room and walked over to him. Mike looked up and saw that his captor was angry. The boy shivered and asked why he was being punished. He was told that he was being punished for misbehaving. The boy refused to apologize. His captor told him to undress and bend over. Grumbling, Mike removed his shoes and socks but refused to remove the rest of his clothes. He was spanked and his captor repeated the order. The boy reluctantly obeyed. He then bent over his captor's lap and received a spanking on his bare buttocks. The punishment lasted for twenty minutes.

After the spanking, Mike got dressed and decided to escape. He walked out of the house and tried to run, but his captor caught up to him and dragged him back to the house. Mike struggled and tried to make Henry listen to reason. Henry scoffed and warned Mike that future escape attempts would not be tolerated. Mike hung his head in shame and hesitantly apologized for misbehaving.


	8. Chapter 8

The Kidnapping of Mike Teavee Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton and Warner Brothers.

His escape attempt having failed, Mike decided to comply with any orders he received. The boy lay on his back as he wondered if his friends would ever rescue him and he eventually fell asleep. Henry entered the room ten minutes later and Mike awoke. He looked at Henry and promised he would not escape. Henry told Mike to get into his pajamas and go to the living room. Mike nodded and asked why he needed to be in his pajamas. Henry smiled and reassured the boy that he was not in trouble.

Mike changed into his pajamas and met Henry in the living room as required. They stood in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Mike looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost three in the afternoon. When Henry spoke, the boy immediately paid attention. Mike shivered when he saw a window open.

"Are you wondering why I wanted you in your pajamas?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir," Mike replied.

"I am going to send you to bed," Henry said.

"Sir, with all due respect, it is only three in the afternoon," Mike said.

"I know, but I want you to go to bed anyway," Henry said.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike, you are in trouble."

"You lied to me, then."

"Mike, go to bed right now."

"What did I do this time?"

"You asked me to let you go after I told you I had no such intention," Henry said.

"Why did you kidnap me, sir?" Mike asked.

"Do not change the subject!" Henry suddenly yelled.

Grumbling, Mike went to the guest room, but instead of going to bed, he changed out of his pajamas and got dressed. He planned to escape again. He wrote a note saying he would not return and when Henry tried to apprehend him, Mike punched Henry in the forehead. Henry fell and lost consciousness. Mike then ran to an open window and leaped through it. He knew the route he wanted to take. He ran through several backyards until he reached the end of the street. Turning left, Mike looked over his shoulder for signs of pursuit but there were none. Sighing, Mike continued running. He skidded to a halt when a traffic light turned red and continued running when it turned green. His lungs screamed at him, begging for oxygen, but he ignored them and kept running.

Meanwhile, Charlie was walking home when he saw somebody run across the street. Charlie blinked and shook his head. The figure turned and Charlie felt his jaw drop. He realized he was looking at his missing friend. Mike gave Charlie a brief smile and time seemed to freeze. As the boys watched, a hawk flew overhead and screeched. Mike turned and looked at his friend.

"Hello, Charlie," the younger boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mike, I thought I would never see you again," Charlie said.

"I decided to escape," Mike said.

"Violet and the others were worried about you, as were your parents," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I will describe everything that happened to me later," Mike said.

"Mike, that sounds like a very good idea," Charlie said.

The boys joined their friends. When she saw Mike, Violet gave him a hug. Veruca and Augustus patted him on the shoulder. Then Mike recounted everything that had happened to him, occasionally pausing to answer questions. Around five in the afternoon, the group dispersed and vowed to do a better job of keeping an eye on one another. Mike suspected that his parents would faint when they saw him, and he was proven correct as he entered his house and closed the door.

Violet and the others were glad Mike was safe. They had spent several nights having nightmares. Violet and Charlie had experienced the worst nightmares. A strange calm settled over the friends. Before they knew it, the night became day. The sky was overcast with a light rain. A faint wind blew. Violet and her friends discussed the events of the previous week and wondered if anybody else would be captured.

The rain ended the next morning. Mike was glad to read a newspaper article about Henry being arrested for kidnapping. Mike continued reading and learned that he had not been the only child Henry had kidnapped. One month earlier, Henry had kidnapped a boy whose parents were from Morocco. The unnamed boy had successfully escaped five days later. Mike finished reading the newspaper and wondered if he would ever meet the other boy. If the boys did meet, Mike was confident that they would be friends.

Mike finished reading the newspaper and walked to school with his friends. Violet and Augustus were arguing about whether they should sneak into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Charlie told them that it would be a bad idea. Violet and Augustus ignored him and continued arguing. Veruca was unusually quiet.


End file.
